Blood on the Trading Floor
Blood on the Trading Floor is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twelfth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the first one to take place in the Financial Center district. Plot Samuel Rye, a stock trader, was found hung up in the Stock Exchange and emptied of his insides. During the investigation, the player was given two new forensic mini-games to use: A forensic brush that forensically dusts hidden fonts for clues, and a database-comparison mechanism, in which the player has to match four things to reveal the next move based on the data stored on the database of the police squad. After thorough investigation, the killer turned out to be a stock trader named Harry Krane. Alden Greene needed a new stock trader, so he wanted to hire Samuel. Harry did not like it when Samuel kept on bragging about his deal with Alden, and as a result, he got very jealous and disemboweled Samuel with a samurai sword, and then hung the victim up in the Stock Exchange. Judge Hall hereby sentenced Harry to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Summary Victim *'Samuel Rye' (he was found hung up in the Stock Exchange, emptied of his insides) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Harry Krane' Suspects Bc.png|Brooke Chase Jr.png|Jack Ryan Km.png|Kate Murphy bloodonthetradingfloorupdated.PNG|Alden Greene Suspect 5 (Harry Krane).PNG|Harry Krane Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer uses face cream. *The killer is a Sagittarius. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes C012S1A.png|Trading Floor C012S1B.png|Dealing Room C012S2A.png|Table Games C012S2B.png|Casino Lounge C012S3A.png|Abandoned Platform C012S3B.png|Subway Benches Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; Victim identified: Samuel Rye) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses dental floss) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Greene Casino Chip; New Suspect: Brooke Chase) *Ask Brooke Chase about the victim. (Prerequisite: Greene Casino Chip found; New Suspect: Jack Ryan; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Table Games) *Talk to Jack about the victim. (Prerequisite: Brooke interrogated) *Investigate Table Games. (Prerequisite: Brooke interrogated; Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Kate Murphy) *Talk to Kate about the note. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Alden wants to talk about the case. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Casino Lounge) *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clues: Samurai Sword Sheath, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Samurai Sword Sheath. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses face cream) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Brooke about her yelling at the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed; Profile: Brooke uses dental floss) *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Prescription Bottle, Box of Empty Bottles) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Harry Krane) *Talk to Harry about being at the party with the victim. (Prerequisite: Barcode analyzed) *Examine Box of Empty Bottles. (Result: Zodiac Pendant) *Analyze Zodiac Pendant. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Sagittarius) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Kate needs to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Subway Benches; Profiles updated: Kate uses dental flosses, uses face cream, and is a Sagittarius, Brooke uses face cream) *Investigate Subway Benches. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Money Bet) *Talk to Harry about the bet. (Prerequisite: Money Bet unraveled; Profile updated: Harry uses dental floss) *Investigate Dealing Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Smartphone, Torn Contract) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Talk to Jack about the victim's phone threat. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profiles updated: Jack is a Sagittarius, Harry is a Sagittarius) *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Contract) *Talk to Alden about his business relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Contract restored; Profiles updated: Jack uses face cream, Harry uses face cream) *Examine Samurai Sword. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Bloody Hair; Murder Weapon registered: Samurai Sword) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Kate requests your help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Prerequisite: Kate interrogated; Clue: Garbage Bag) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Kate's Casino Key) *Give Kate her key back. (Prerequisite: Kate's Casino Key identified; Reward: Burger) *Jack needs help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Trading Floor. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Broken Club Card) *Examine Broken Club Card. (Result: Club Card) *Examine Unreadable Club Card Number. (Result: Club Card Number) *Analyze Club Card Number. (03:00:00) *Give Jack his card back. (Prerequisite: Club Card Number analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Brooke would like to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Prerequisite: Brooke interrogated, Clue: Samurai Helmet) *Examine Samurai Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Inform Brooke about the samurai. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Samurai Helmet) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is an allusion to Michael Jackson's single, "Blood on the Dance Floor". **It could also be a reference to the 2000 American psychological black comedy film American Psycho. *In the Additional Investigation of this case, a developer oversight can be spotted: when you examine Kate Murphy's key, the tag with it says "Green Casino" instead of "Greene Casino". *In the "Table Games" crime scene, when you use the Instant Magnifier booster on the hat, the hat is shown to be white, but in the scene, the hat appears in black. It is most likely a developer oversight. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest, and Under the Skin are the only cases in the game in which the murder weapon (in this case, Brooke Chase wanted the team to look at the samurai sword) is found by a suspect who opts to help you rather than by conventional police force findings. *In the crime scene "Trading Floor", there is a collectable object labeled "Creepy Girl". It is most likely a reference to Samara from the the 2002 American psychological horror film The Ring. *The Eye of Providence, the most prevalent and widely recognized symbol of the Illuminati can be seen in the "Trading Floor" crime scene as the collectable object "Eye". *In the mobile version of this case, the murder weapon is revealed to be a katana rather than a samurai sword. *In the "Casino Lounge" crime scene, a replica of the Statue of Liberty can be spotted. *This is the only case where only 59 objects can be found in the time attack bonus scene instead of the usual 60. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center